One little word
by writergirl99
Summary: who knew that one little word could change everything... Could bring up memories that she thought had been buried in the past...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: im using notebook cause my computer is stuffed... sorry 4 any mistakes! i also hope you like this! please review!

Disclamier:  
Dont own MI, or anything associated with it!

Prolouge:

Finally, after days of searching, Natalie had been able to find out what specific strain of the virus it was. Stephen had quickly rushed away, and given the treatment to there last living patient, a little 6 year old girl called chloe. Chloe, here mum, her dad, and three other young girls had been infected with a bacteria infection. They had all been caught under the sprinkler at the park, which had sprayed this bacteria into the air. Chloe, unfortunatly was the only surviver.

Natalie was checking on Chloe when she woke up. "Mommy!" she called out. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't know anything about Frank's family. So please forgive me for any mistakes.**

Natalie gently grabbed Chloe's hand and squeezed. Chloe squeezed back and then whispered mummy quietly and went back to sleep. Natalie pulled her hand away, almost jerking it away. She finished checking her vitals and then ran from the room, not knowing, nor caring for that matter where she was going. She kept running and running, out of the hospital and out onto the street. She eventually found herself at a park, just across the road from the hospital. She sat down on the bench and cried.

Frank had seen her run from the hospital, and had followed her. He was really worried about her. Natalie never bolted from anything. He reached the bench and sat down next to her. She didn't notice, so Frank put his hand on her shoulder. She jumped.

"Geeze Frank! You scared me." She said putting her hand over her heart.

"Sorry. You ok?"

"What's it like having kids?"

Frank smiled. "Well…" he began. "For me, it was the greatest joy in my life. She does so many things that make me proud. I've never looked back."

Natalie smiled up at him through watery eyes.

"Why do you ask?"

She just shook her head. She wasn't ready to talk about it. She got up and walked away, before turning back to him. She smiled. "Thank you." And with that she was gone; leaving Frank scratching his head wandering what was going on with her. He had never seen her act like this. The Natalie he knew, could keep calm under almost any amount of stress or pressure, and never let anyone see, or know what she was feeling. Something was up with her.

He returned to the hospital and found her in the break room drinking a cup of coffee. Or more like staring at it. He walked out and ran into Eva. "Have you seen Nat? Stephen's looking for her"

"Yeah she's in there." He said pointing to the break room.

"Thanks." She replied to thin air. Frank had walked away before she could reply. Eva made her way to the hospital room where Stephen was.

"She's in the break room."

"Thanks Eva." He said and left the room. He made his way to the break room and walked in.

"Nat?" he asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry, been really busy, and... accidently forgot about this fic! **

"This case really got to you… Didn't he?" he said softly to Natalie. Natalie didn't look up, or acknowledge him, but he knew that she had heard him. He sat down next to her.

They sat in silence for ages, until Natalie eventually got the courage to speak. "Stephen… When I was 16 I got pregnant. My mum forced me to get rid of her… I… I forced myself to think about my studies, and getting a good education so I could get a good job. I almost forgot all about it… But when Chloe called me mummy…" she began to cry, so Stephen, awkwardly put an arm around her shoulder. She turned to him and began to cry into it, creating a wet patch on his sleeve.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," he whispered softly.

Natalie looked up at him. "No one does, except my mum." She shrugged. "I guess I hid it well."

Natalie looked down and realised she had created a wet patch on Stephen's sleeve. "Oh, I'm so sorry about your sleeve."

He shrugged it off. The two sat in an awkward silence. "Please, can you not tell anyone?" Natalie begged.

He nodded and stood up. "I should ah… finish up the paperwork and then we can leave."

Natalie nodded, wiping away the last of her tears. She stood up. "I'll get everything together," and with that, she hurried out of the room, avoiding Stephen's gaze.


End file.
